


You'll have to be more specific, Steven

by tailoredshirt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I would do it for you," Steve says, looking pitiful, and seriously, Danny's just a little too drunk for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll have to be more specific, Steven

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by finduilas_clln's adorable And Give Me A Chance (To Prove I Am The One Who Can), although she'd probably prefer not to be associated with this fic. Unbetaed.
> 
> No spoilers or warnings.

Danny is lounging in a folding chair on the beach behind Steve's house, working on his fourth beer (it's been a long week, okay) as the sun sets over the water. He can see Steve about fifty yards out, arms cutting through the purple and gold waves as he makes his way back to the shore.

When he gets close, Danny expects him to turn around and make another lap but Steve high-tails it out of the water like he's being chased by an amphibious shark.

"Jelly fish," he pants, running up to Danny, and indeed, Steve's calf is blotchy, red, and painful-looking.

"What, you can't outswim a jelly fish?" Danny says, sitting up in his chair, and Steve rolls his eyes.

"Give me--" Steve tries to take the beer from Danny's hand but Danny holds on tight.

"What the fuck, Steve."

"I'm going to pour it on my leg," Steve says, impatient.

"Why?"

"Because it'll dry out the stingers."

"So go get some vinegar from the house!" Danny exclaims.

"I don't have any vinegar!"

Danny makes a face. "Who doesn't have vinegar in their house?"

Steve tries to grab the beer bottle again, but Danny yanks it out of his grasp and stumbles off the chair.

"I bought this beer," Danny says, taking a huge swig.

"My leg is burning," says Steve. "Just give me your fucking beer."

"No."

"You know I would do it for you," Steve says, looking pitiful, and seriously, Danny's just a little too drunk for this.

"Fine," Danny says, but instead of handing over the beer he starts tugging on the zipper of his cut-off shorts.

"What're you--" Steve stares at Danny's dick, a little dumbstruck, and Danny takes this opportunity to relieve his bladder all over Steve's leg.

There's a moment of silence as Steve looks down at his leg and the wet sand under his foot, then up at Danny.

"You just peed on my leg," he says.

"You're welcome," Danny says, zipping himself back up.

"I didn't say thank you."

Danny flops back down on the folding chair. "Hey, you asked for my beer," he says, taking another swig of his Longboard. "You didn't specify where it had to come from."


End file.
